Family story 20
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: Second Generation of Family Story featuring Cilia and Squalo as the parents of a daughter named Lissandra (Gyzmo). Welcome to Family Story 2.0.


Because someone expressed interest in the story type, I have decided to keep writing it, with her OC as the child. Might be a 4 or 5 chapter lengthed fic, but we'll see. So this is set about two years after Family Story ends.

* * *

Two wonderful years had passed for Cilia and Squalo. Business had never been better, and about 9 months into their marriage, Cilia found out she was pregnant. Confined to using her flames at only the direst of circumstances, the woman found herself chomping at that bit more and more as she felt oppressed by the rules that she was forced to follow. But there were days where she just sat in the sun room with Squalo for the day, watching movies with him resting hands on her stomach where his child grew within her. Those were her favorite days, and her cravings for food were wide and varied, dill pickles being her favorite by far.

When it came time to deliver the child, the child was early by a few days, and Cilia had 12 hours of labour to bring her and Squalo's beautiful daughter into the world. There were times where the doctors thought they would lose her, but her sun flames kept her healthy and in one piece. Squalo for the first time in his life was shocked speechless, holding the small child in his arms after she was washed and wrapped up to keep her warm. The smile of amazement on his face was one that would rarely be seen on any man in the Mafia.

The first few years were great, Cilia taking a behind the scenes role for the Varia while she raised Lissandra, or Gyzmo as everyone else knew her by. We truly start our story when Gyzmo is 5 years old, and running around the mansion getting into trouble.

"SQUALO! WHERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Cilia shouted from her office here she was pouring over paperwork she was doing, knowing that Gyzmo was not in the room with her like she had been thirty seconds ago.

Her husband came into the room, and looked at his wife. "She was just in here with you, don't tell me you lost her."

"She wandered out."

"CILIA!" Squalo shouted as she kept her face in her paperwork.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OUR DAUGHTER SO THAT I COULD TRAIN!"

Cilia's eyes raised up to Squalo's face. "You motherfucker. I need to do paperwork that I've fallen behind on because of being sick. Don't you fucking bitch at me about watching her so that you could fucking train. I WENT 9 MONTHS WITHOUT TOUCHING A SWORD. I NEED TO TRAIN JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! BUT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS FUCKING PAPERWORK BEFORE I GET TO PICK UP MY SWORD AGAIN!"

Lucia, the Cloud Guardian for the Varia came up to the door of Cilia's office as they were at each other's throat. "Bossu, and Heichou….She's in the kitchens with Belphagor and Masaru." The pair relaxed a bit before going back to glaring at each other. Cilia got up, and stalked past her husband, giving him the cold shoulder. Squalo stalked out after her, and grabbed her arm. "We're not done talking about this." He snarled at her.

"We're done if I say we're done, and Squalo we're done talking about this right now." She snarled back. He let her go, and Lucia watched the both carefully. The entire Varia was a powder keg right now. With new threats pouring in against the Mafia they were all busier than ever. But they had yet to find someone to baby sit Gyzmo that wasn't a Varia member so they were always short-handed when one of them had to stay behind to deal with the girl.

At supper that night, Lucia turned to Cilia. "I think it's time for Gyzmo to go visit Tsuna and his family for a while. She'll benefit from what he has to teach her, and she'll get to spend time with kids her own age. I'm not able to have children, and the chances of Belfagor having another child are slim. Fran is too busy being with Bel and watching after Masaru to copulate with a woman in the intent of having children. But Tsuna, as well as Yuni both have children her age that can give her some interaction so that she doesn't wander off like that anymore." Squalo was listening in carefully to what Lucia said and nodded in agreement.

Cilia looked a bit nervous about the prospect. While she trusted Yamamoto with her child, she wasn't sure if she wanted Gyzmo that close to Mukro and the other…less savoury elements of the Vongola. "If we can get Tsuna to agree that she's only to be with his, Gokudera, Yamamoto, or Hibari's families, I can agree to this."

"Let me make the request. I will go call him after supper. Now, you two need to figure yourselves out. We can't have our Rain and Sky guardian's mad at each other." Lucia said as she continued to eat her food that Fran had made for them.

Squalo pulled a frown and a sigh. "I'm behind on my training, and I can't be babysitting Gyzmo all the time." Cilia rolled her eyes and sighed as well. "And I'm behind on paperwork. The other guardians are busy doing work I've set out for them. When she's home, we need to get a nanny or a babysitter until she's old enough to start training with one of the guardians." She replied, to which he nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We'll do it this way. Lucia make the call after dinner." Cilia said, as she continued to eat. The Cloud guardian nodded and smiled softly to herself as she also continued to eat. It was always quite nice when she could manipulate her boss and her husband.


End file.
